Great Specter
Great Specters (大悪霊 Dai Akuryō) are the strongest variety of Specters encountered in God Hand as well as the last to be encountered. Appearance They are massive specters with dark teal skin that have pseudo-cycloptic heads, with one massive eye in the middle and smaller eyes surrounding it, a spine on top of their heads and two large horns on the sides of their head. They have a body configuration similar to the Nagas of Hindu, Buddhist, and Jainist lore, with their lower body being a serpentine tail, but they also have an extra torso in place of where the head would normally be, with the upper torso carrying the head. Their bodily configuration gives them four arms in total. Description Great Specters are the final and strongest variety of Specter to be introduced in God Hand, and first appear in Stage 4. They have many powerful attacks, such as their ability to fire a beams from their largest eye which causes an explosion - albeit a delayed one, they are also capable of using a grapple attack where they grab Gene with their upper arms, and repeatedly punch him with their lower arms. Fortunately, despite their great strength, they are also the rarest variety of Specter to appear, and it is possible for the player to only encounter them twice in a single playthrough. Moves * Grab & Pummel : A Great Specter grabs Gene by the arms with it's upper arms, and rapidly punches him with it's lower ones. * Exploding Eye Beams: A Great Specter fires a beam from their center eye, which creates a "puddle" of light that then explodes. Both the beam and the explosion can hit Gene, but the beam doesn't make him flinch, and the flames of the explosion are harmless. * Trident Combo: A Great Specter swings it's trident from left to right, then does a diagonal stab with it. * Overhead Strike: A Great Specter slams it's trident down with it's left arm. * Clawing Combo (Diagonal): An unarmed Great Specter wildly claws at Gene, and ends it with an overhead hammer blow. Tips * They are much less threatening without their tridents, as they are reduced to short-ranged combos with lengthy animations. ** Their tridents can be knocked out of their grasp with launcher type moves. Trivia * They are the only variety of specter that can drop a weapon for Gene to use. * They are also the only specter which is immune to the Ball Buster. * They seem to be unable to slither like a snake can, despite their serpentine anatomy, as when moving, they will crawl on the ground with all four arms. * They are the only type of specters who do not have legs. Gallery Great Demon 1.png|A Great Specter, rising. Great Demon Flames.png|A Great Specter, surrounding in purple flames. Great Demon 2.png|A good view of a Great Specter. Category:Enemies Category:Specters Category:Leader Type Enemies Category:Stage 4 Category:Stage 5 Category:Stage 6 Category:Stage 7 Category:Stage 8